The mechanism of genetic recombination as seen in the transformation of pneumococcus will be examined. One part of the study will analyze the effects physical and physiological variables on intragenic recombination in terms of a simple model. Another part will examine the effects of mutations of the recipient cells, both in genes affecting known nucleases and in others affecting sensitivity to damage. Where feasible, the enzymes of interesting strains will be examined.